Odcinek 6514
20 lutego 2013 3 stycznia 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6513. « 6514. » 6515. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Hope i Liam decydują się na ślubNa terenie posiadłości Liama, Brooke uświadamia młodemu Spencerowi, że ma on teraz szansę pokazać Hope, jak bardzo ją kocha - właśnie w tym miejscu i momencie. Liam i Hope odchodzą na stronę, dziwiąc się, że matka dziewczyny naprawdę chce, żeby to zrobili. Spencer uważa jednak, że to urocze ze strony kobiety, a Hope zapewnia, że nie chce wywierać presji na swoim ukochanym. Ojciec Fontana wygłasza przemowę na temat wspólnej przyszłości młodych, a Hope ostrzega matkę, że w takim przypadku jak ślub nie można ani się spieszyć ani wywierać presji. Brooke przypomina, że córka i Liam wciąż są w sobie zakochani i wskazuje wiele innych elementów mogących przypominać szczęście pary, gdy brali ślub we Włoszech. Kobieta skłania ojca Fontanę do rozpoczęcia ceremonii. Kapłan mówi o wszystkich rzeczach, które młodzi powiedzieli sobie we Włoszech i o tym, jak bardzo są oni gotowi, by stać się małżeństwem. Brooke jest dumna z córki, gdy Hope oznajmia, że jest gotowa rozpocząć wspólne życie z Liamem jako jego żona i zobowiązuje się do tego, nakładając z powrotem na palec pierścionek od ukochanego. thumb|left|300px|Steffy i Taylor jadą do domu na klifieW samochodzie, Steffy błaga matkę, by przyspieszyła jazdę, gdyż nie mogą pozwolić, aby Liam ożenił się tego dnia. Obie kobiety mówią o Brooke, która według nich uważa, że Hope ma prawo do Liama bez względu na wszystko. Taylor komentuje, że Logan nie jest subtelna. Steffy tymczasem zapewnia, iż naprawdę chciała, żeby Liam miał wolną do namysłu przestrzeń i naprawdę myślała, że będzie z nią szczęśliwszy. Dziewczyna spogląda na zdjęcie USG, gdy Taylor parkuje na podjeździe przed domem Liama. Steffy wyskakuje z samochodu, a następnie do drzwi i uderza w nie. thumb|300px|Eric informuje Ricka czego sobie życzyW gabinecie CEO, Rick i Eric pracują z modelkami nad nową linią. Później, Rick spiera się z ojcem o projekt sukienki Thomasa i mówi Ericowi, że syn Taylor wyraźnie go nie szanuje. Mężczyźni rozmawiają o uczynieniu młodego Forrestera wiceprezesem. Eric myśli o Taylor i mówi, że to dla niego ważne. Ma nadzieję, że Rick znajdzie sposób, aby to rozwiązać. Syn Erica udaje się do działu wysyłek, a po jego wyjściu pojawia się Madison. Kobieta mówi Ericowi o tym, co się dzieje u Liama, i że powiedziała o tym Steffy. Eric zapewnia sekretarkę, że postąpiła właściwie i ma nadzieję, że Steffy dotrze do ukochanego na czas. Na zewnątrz domu Liama, Hope oferuje ukochanemu pierścionek, który miałby on umieścić na jej palcu. Brooke namawia Spencera do uczynienia tego, gdy nieopodal pojawia się Steffy, która krzyczy do Liama, aby się powstrzymał. Pyta byłego męża, czy tego właśnie chce, a tymczasem Taylor oskarża Brooke o zastawienie "zasadzki" na syna Billa. Logan oświadcza rywalce i jej córce, że ślub Hope i Liama właśnie ma miejsce, a one powinny wyjść stamtąd. Steffy jednak zbliża się do ucha Liama, by wyznać mu coś szczególnego. „Jestem w ciąży”, szepcze do ukochanego. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Ojciec Fontana Kategoria:Madison Lee